His Weird Ways
by bucktooth22
Summary: John gets to know Sherlock and over time uncovers his quirks. johnlock kids au
1. Thank you's

Name: His Weird Ways

Summary: John gets to know Sherlock and over time uncovers his quirks.

Note: Help stop bullying. Spread the word.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

John never liked bullies. He never liked sitting idly by as someone was bullied either. This time it was different, the kids didn't hide or cower as they saw the big kid get up and make his way over to the weird kid in the back of the room. They laughed when he and his cronies pushed the books off his desk. He was angry when one of the minions flicked the boy's face as he glared at them from his desk in the back corner of the room. He was filled with rage as the biggest one, the leader, punched the boy across the face. Getting up he went over to them and shoved them away. The class fell silent, waiting, watching, knowing what came next. John knew what was going to happen before he even made his move, he had been through this before. John blocked the punch and landed one of his own to the blubbery stomach of the bully. He coughed and gasped, staggering backwards. The class looked on with wide eyed stares. They scrambled to their seats as the teacher called that class was about to start. John wondered when she walked in but he sat down in the desk next to the boy. The raven haired kid had grown a black eye and it was a big puffy dark blob marring his perfect features. Porcelain skin and icy blue eyes, he was all angles and his curly black hair offset his pale features nicely. John was thankful the teacher didn't make him introduce himself to the class as he was a new student and got right into teaching when the bell rang. When lunch time came John found an empty table to sit at and eat in quiet. He was busy munching on his homemade sandwich when the boy from before came up. He out his tray of food down and sat at the other side of the round table. They ate in silence for a while before the boy looked up at John. Those piercing blue eyes were so penetrating and intelligent, John found it unsettling and the small hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a shiver rise up in hum but he pushed it back down as he held the intense gaze, determined not to be the one to look away first.

"Thank you." The boy said simply before returning to his food.

"Don't mention it." John said with a kind smile as he finished off his sandwich.

"You shouldn't have done it." The boy continued talking.

"Well it wasn't your bloody decision so you can just shut the hell up." John bit back angrily.

"Mr. Watson." The teacher snapped at him with a glare. John gazed back sheepishly before she led him to the hall. "Language like that will not be permitted. Also I saw your altercation with the other students and I will be reporting this to the principal." She barked. John just stood there glaring at his shoes as if they had personally offended him. John went with her to the principal and she explained what she saw happen. "I witnessed Mr. Watson punch another boy in the stomach then at lunch he used vulgar language." She reported with her nose in the air as if she had authority here.

"What do you have to say for these accusations?" The principal asked turning to John.

"He tried to hit me first I was simply responding. Also, the altercation happened at the beginning of the day so why don't you ask the teacher why she didn't report such a heinous act immediately." John said looking evenly at the principal. He turned to Miss Adler expectantly. She sputtered like a fish for a moment before regaining her composure.

"I wanted to give him a second chance because he's new here." She said clearly happy with her excuse.

"Miss Adler, you must know that attacking another student is punished in any school so that defense is not going to cut it. Mr. Watson, do you have anything further to say?" He said and when John shook his head in the negative he continued. "Well then as your defense held up for the fight we will let that slide. As for the language, what words did you use?"

"I told another student to shut the hell up." John offered.

"Is that all?" He persisted and when John nodded he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then get back to class or lunch or wherever you are now. Miss Adler, we will talk about this later." He said nodding to the door as the two left.

"This isn't over." She hissed before stalking off back to class.

"I'm sure it isn't." John said ambling slowly down the hall. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He was about to warn the person to take their hand off when he was spun around to face his aggressor. The bully from earlier. His two minions had the raven haired boy pinned roughly against the lockers.

"How about you and your boyfriend go for a little trip." He said throwing John into the lockers. John slumped to the ground and coughed. "See you next fall." He purred into John's ear as a punch was landed to his face. John felt the swelling begin to mar his face and he put his hands up in defense. The boy picked John up off the ground and he heard a locker open. He was shoved roughly inside and the door was slammed. He heard them laughing and a slap rang through the air. He heard words like fag and freak along with others. John growled and punched the door with all his might. It was awkward to punch with no momentum from such little space to move but he managed to punch and kick the door open. When it was finally open he leapt on the leader's back. He had his arms around the chubby boy's neck as he spun around flailing to free himself as his face turned red then purple then blue. John let go as he fell to the ground passed out. He turned to the minions who instantly ran, fleeing with their leader gone. Then his glare landed on the boy. He was slumped against the lockers with his head down. His shaggy hair covered his face at the angle but John moved closer. The boy flinched away instinctively but John moved closer slowly. He reached out a hand to help the boy up and when the boy didn't take it he instead crouched down in front of him.

"I've met freaks and trust me kid, you're not one." John said trying to be reassuring.

"Yes I am. I'm proud of being different." The boy said swelling and glaring up into John's eyes. "Being _normal_ is so dull." He spat the words.

"Well I suppose I didn't need to help you this time either?" John snapped as he got up and began walking back to class. He heard a bitter laugh and then grunting as the boy got up and chased after him.

"You didn't but you did anyway. You've got good morals. You're a good person. My name's Sherlock." The boy said shyly.

"Well Sherlock, you have a weird way of saying thank you." John said angrily.

"I've got a weird way of doing everything." Sherlock responded with a bitter laugh.

"Your shoe's untied." John said. Sherlock looked down and cursed. Grabbing the trails of shoelace he was being followed by he shoved them into his shoe before catching up to John. John sighed heavily before stopping and turning to Sherlock. Bending down he tied Sherlock's shoe. Sherlock personally felt that John was tying it too tight but having John at that level was enough to keep him quiet. Sherlock was taller by about a head but John was buff. The little blond had a nice tan and well sculpted muscles. His lips were begging to be kissed and his hair needing to be tousled. John just had that come and get me look to him; at least Sherlock saw it that way. He knew most of the girls agreed with that assessment by the way they would stare. John stood back up and began walking without even a word. They got to class and didn't speak. John sat next to Sherlock in every class but they never said a word. It was interesting to have people sit near him, especially when it was voluntary and Sherlock began enjoying it. When girls used to sit by hum he would hate it, they were annoying and weird. Boys were usually the same reaction; Sherlock considered himself a-sexual but then he saw John. John was pleasant to have around. Sherlock made a mental note to keep the little blond savior close as he got to know him. Sherlock would crack the riddle that was John Watson.


	2. Money

Name: His Weird Ways

Summary: John gets to know Sherlock and over time uncovers his quirks.

Note: follow favorite and or review me or the story if you like it. Piss off if you don't. Check out my page for more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

John could tell Sherlock was watching him. The blond was sure it was only because he was waiting for a chance to make another demeaning comment. John was never really the ladies man, more interested in men but he could, on occasion, be found with a girl. He had gotten asked out by at least half the female population of his class by the end of the day. He walked home, glad for the time alone to clear his head. He had homework to complete and chores to do. The floor needed to be mopped, the stairs needed sweeping, the kitchen needed organizing, and on his way home he was supposed to stop at the store to restock the kitchen. Then he had to go to work after all that. He sighed as he got to it, heading first to the store. By the time he got home dad was sitting on the floor drunk. Mum was having an argument with Harry in the other room and no one welcomed him home. There was no white picket fence, no joy, and no love, just home. John's family consisted of his drunk of a father, his always angry mum, his lesbian sister, and himself. Mum always yelled at Harry for her sexuality, John didn't understand the problem. People love whoever the hell they want because love is beautiful, it doesn't matter who it's between as long as it's there. John sighed and began putting the groceries away and the. Getting out the cleaning supplies. Dad had vomited on the floor again. As he washed the floor Harry stormed into the room. Her face was flushed with rage as she grabbed the broom.

"Get back here!" Came mum's voice as she trailed after Harry. John sighed; Harry was going to sweep the stairs. John finished mopping and changed into his uniform for work.

It was a nice afternoon, the sun was still out as John walked to work. He had gotten a job as a bookstore clerk. It was a quiet and peaceful job that John enjoyed greatly. At least John had enjoyed it until Sherlock walked in. John tried to hide his face as Sherlock walked by. The raven haired boy seemed oblivious to John and kept walking, straight to the non-fiction section. John sighed in relief although it was short lived as he realized he was the only cash register open. He nearly groaned at the thought but just then a customer came up to pay. She was so fake it made John want to gag. Her tan was clearly of the spray on variety, her hair bleach blond, her face painted on, her boobs, implanted, even her teeth seemed to white to be real. She had bought some magazines and was batting her eyes flirtatiously at John.

"So..." She leaned in close to his chest to read his name tag. The gesture made John more than a little uncomfortable but she _was_ giving him an amazing view of her cleavage. "John, when do you get off?" John didn't know how to respond, he didn't want to be mean but she was a hideous creature. He was flustered and began stuttering and mumbling, not knowing what to say. Suddenly there was Sherlock; waiting in line behind her with an impatient tap of his foot she was sent scurrying. Sherlock glared at her as she left the store. He placed three hard cover books on the counter and turned to John. There were three non-fiction detective books. John rung them up and put them in a bag.

"How much?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just scared a girl away. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated owing people and even though Sherlock may think nothing of saving John from that hideous girl it was something for John.

"It's on me." John said with a weak smile directed at Sherlock who frowned in response.

"Let's just say I'm weird about money. _And_ I don't accept charity." Sherlock said taking out a wallet and opening it before looking at John expectantly.

"It's not charity." John struggled to keep his voice calm. "It's my way of saying thank you for saving me from that girl."

"Saving you from that _thing_ was my way of apologizing for the way I acted at school today." Sherlock said as if he were talking to an exceptionally dull child. "So how much do I owe you?"

"$42.87" John said with visible effort not to yell at Sherlock. Sherlock gave him the money before realizing he had done it again. He had upset John, been rude to him, bothered him.

"I've done it again haven't I?" Sherlock said shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

"Done what?" John asked curiously.

"Upset you." Sherlock said looking down. Into John's eyes apologetically.

"What made you think that?" John asked sarcastically.

"Sherlock." Came a new voice. John turned to the front of the store where someone was standing in the doorway and glaring at Sherlock.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock hissed grabbing his bag and shoving past the new face to stalk away.

"He wasn't bothering you was he?" The boy asked. He seemed to genuinely want to know but his words were somehow hollow.

"His company was welcome." John bit back. Why the hell was he defending that stupid git? The little twit made it very clear he did not need help but for some disturbed reason John felt the need to defend Sherlock from this boy.

"Did he pay for the books he took?" He asked.

"Yes." John said quickly. Sherlock had given him a fifty dollar bill. It was more than the price and he had taken out the money Sherlock got in return but never got a chance to give it to him.

"I'm his brother. Mycroft." The boy said with a curt nod before leaving the store to trail amiably after his brother. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; Sherlock was making far too much drama in his simple little life.


	3. Dancing

Name: His Weird Ways

Summary: John gets to know Sherlock and over time uncovers his quirks.

Note: Help stop bullying. Spread the word.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

John woke up the next morning to his alarm clock ringing. He was sure the stupid little think was anxious to get him up half an hour earlier than the rest of the house. John was sure the damnable ringing would stop once he smashed his hand sown on it. He missed the snooze button so instead he picked it up and hurled it across the room where it collided with the wall effectively shutting it up. Sighing John reluctantly got out of bed. He looked at the crack in the wall and the shattered clock and let out a sigh. John would most certainly be spending his weekend repairing the damage. Luckily it was only Tuesday so he still had an entire week of school to use for procrastination purposes. He sighed and got dressed before making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his scruffy blond hair. It was getting slightly longer than the usually well kempt look he so easily pulled off. The other thing he would have to put off for the upcoming weekend.

"I really should make a list." John said with a small smile to himself. He began making breakfast for the house and then sat at the table eating in silence as the rest of the house made its way down to breakfast. Toast and coffee along with milk and pancakes had been prepared and laid out for the consumers. Mrs. Watson made a point of saying the toast was slightly burnt but that with generous amounts of butter she could cover the taste and that the coffee was very bitter on this particular morning. Harry ate half the stack of pancakes and three glasses of milk with a mutter of thanks directed at John. As they finished up the meal Mr. Watson came stumbling down the stairs. He was suffering from a sever hangover and John quickly presented him with a steaming cup of coffee. He put in three sugars and one creamer just like he liked it before grabbing his bag and hurrying off for school.

John sighed as he got to class. Sherlock was in his same seat in the corner, surrounded by a ring of empty desks. All the students were putting their things away and as they got to their seats turned to watch the trickle of students enter. John moved over to sit next to Sherlock who was reading one of the books he bought yesterday.

"Good book?" John asked as he shoved his bag under his desk and sat down. Sherlock looked up and slowly turned to John. It was like he had been dragged from another world and he looked haggard and slightly upset. He still had his black eye marring his perfectly milky face. Purple and brown surrounded the clear blue of his eye like a ring around a finger. The only problem with that analogy, John thought to himself, was that the finger was more beautiful than the ring as opposed to the other way around.

"Huh?" Sherlock asked looking intently at John who seemed genuinely curious. Sherlock was used to the curiosity he got from bullies; they wanted to get to know the things that irked him and his secrets for exploitation. Sherlock was usually the one to attract all the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. Bullies were generally drawn to him because due to his lean frame he was marked as an easy target. He blinked at John who seemed to be studying him, looking intently for some odd reason.

"Is that," John asked pointing at the book in his hands "a good book?"

"Of course it is. If it wasn't I would not be reading it." Sherlock said matter-of-factly. John sighed and rubbed his temples clearly trying to control his temper and Sherlock realized that once again he had unwittingly disturbed John. He was about to say more when his regular bullies approached. John's body tensed as he too saw them draw near.

"Got yourself a body guard did ya?" One of them mocked.

"Is he a fag too?" Another asked causing the class to laugh in mockery. John snarled and clenched his fists.

"Now boys," the leader began with a sickly sweet voice. "Just cause he likes it up the ass is no reason to mock."

"Boss told us to lay off." One of them informed Sherlock who was glaring at the tree.

"His dad is throwing a party and the whole class is invited." The other one chirped.

"Unfortunately, I got in trouble." The leader said glaring pointedly at John. "He said if I didn't get myself together I would get into bigger trouble."

"Daddy hits you because he loves you." Sherlock said with a sly smile. John was now enraged. John's dad had hit him. He had been drunk and hit John till he was unconscious. John had been rushed to the hospital and he had changed schools because of it. John had been so sad because his father hated him.

_"Why does dad hate me?" John asked, his lip quivering._

_"He doesn't hate you sweetie." Mrs. Watson had said. "He does this to make you strong for when you're older. He does it because he loves you so, so much." She whispered to his hair as she held him in her arms. John had known that she was spewing bull shit at the time but he had let her hold him and cried._

John grabbed Sherlock by the hand and dragged him to the hallway. The teacher was just arriving so he grabbed the hall pass handing by the door as they went. He dragged Sherlock to the bathroom. He knew his hold on Sherlock's wrist was tight enough to leave a bruise. He knew that the door to the bathroom would slam. He knew that he should let go. He also knew that if he had stayed in that classroom for one more moment he would have hit someone. Right now all he wanted was for someone to hold him as he cried. No tears came, John just stood there clutching Sherlock as if he might fly away if he let go. He stood there willing himself to be strong because his mom and sister depended in him to be strong. He stood there and did not cry because he was the rock his family held to when life was too tough.

"Sometimes I want a rock of my own." John said more to himself than anyone. He laughed in a high pitched cackle as if he were insane when he realized how those words must sound.

"John?" Sherlock asked. His voice was small John wasn't completely certain it more than a noise in his head. He was definitely going insane and at that realization John let out another high pitched laugh. He turned to Sherlock who was watching him with a mixture of curiosity and worry. His face looked so annoying and John felt the need to wipe the expression off it.

"Fuck this." John said letting go of Sherlock's wrist so grab one of his shoulders in each hand. He pushed Sherlock back against the wall and moved in with his lips. Skin met skin, flesh on flesh as John's rough lips met Sherlock's soft ones. John's tongue never even waited to ask permission, it simply deviled in, not that Sherlock was fighting it. Sherlock moaned into John's demanding mouth and John took that as encouragement. He began tracing the rows teeth in Sherlock's mouth and released one shoulder to run his palm across Sherlock's groin. John was pleased to find that the other boy had a nice erection going and he palmed it harder. Sherlock moaned again, this time louder into John's mouth. John, in turn, swallowed the noise as he devoured Sherlock's mouth. John released the other shoulder to run his hand through Sherlock's perfect feathery black hair. John pulled back and Sherlock whimpered at the loss of contact. John smiled at the just kissed look Sherlock had, hair askew and lips bruised.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asked after he caught his breath and regained his ability to form coherent speech.

"Sorry about that." John said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground blushing. "I was a bit angry."

"Anger does not usually end with snogging someone senseless." Sherlock retorted.

"Next time I get mad I'll keep that in mind." John said dryly.

"Not that I was complaining!" Sherlock was quick to say. John smiled; he had, at last, found a way to make Sherlock speechless.

"At least one good thing came of this." John said earning a questioning glance from Sherlock. "I found a way to shut you up." John finished with a smile. Sherlock got his hair back under control and they went back to class.

After school John found Sherlock sitting outside on the steps. John approached from behind and sat down next to him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he cut them down to one.

"Hey." John said earning Sherlock's attention. "Want to go to that dumb dance with me?" John asked with a smile. Sherlock studied him for a moment critically before nodding. John repressed the urge to do back flips and instead felt his stomach flop around inside him. Sherlock was surprised by the question and even more surprised by the relieved grin John sported with the affirmative answer.

"No dancing." Sherlock said.

"Are you weird about it?" John asked smiling.

"I suppose so." Sherlock said answering with his own smile.


	4. Sharing

**Name: His Weird Ways**

**Summary: John gets to know Sherlock and over time uncovers his quirks.**

**Note: Help stop bullying. Spread the word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

John looked at himself again in the mirror. He felt that the shirt was too tight and made him look fat. The pants were too long and made him look short. John sighed and was just about to go rummaging back through his closet when he heard a knock at the door. He ran to get it and nearly fell down the stairs but managed to calm himself enough to not look so frantic in front of his date. He opened the door to find Sherlock looking calm and casual. He was wearing a purple shirt, black pants, and a blue scarf.

"Ready to go?" Sherlock asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes!" John said a little too quickly and a little too loud but Sherlock took no notice. He sighed and took Sherlock's hand. "I'm a bit nervous." John confessed sheepishly.

"Why?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"This is my first date with this guy I really like. He's really handsome, perfect even, and I'm afraid I'll scare him away." John said.

"Well if he's dating you then he's lucky. You're perfect too." Sherlock said with a smirk. "And I don't scare that easily."

"Good to know." John said with a grin. They got to the house with the party soon enough.

"Fag's here!" Someone called. John was suddenly wary and clutched Sherlock's hand tighter. He was becoming defensive and protective of this curious boy with raven curls and icy blue eyes. Sherlock glared at the people staring at them through the windows in his own show of protectiveness. Sherlock did not like to share his things and became territorial easily. They went inside and found a place to sit among the crowds of people. There were games and snacks in the kitchen and people dancing in the backyard.

"Glad you're here." Said a voice from the crowd. The leader of the bullies, Jim, appeared and smiled a bit grudgingly.

"Our pleasure." John said back with a mischievous grin. Sherlock shot him a questioning glance but said nothing. He left to rejoin his friends.

"What are you planning?" Sherlock demanded in a whisper.

"I heard him at school saying he thought being gay was a disease. Diseases are contagious." John said with an evil grin. Sherlock nodded with a smirk. "I need you to make a scene while I go spread my disease." John said with a wink before he slipped away. His short blond hair was swallowed by the crowd and suddenly he was just gone. Sherlock sighed; he had a job to do. He got up and searched for his target, Margo. She had a crush on Sherlock, didn't go to their school, and Jim was madly in love with her. He found her on the dance floor laughing and dancing with her friends. She had pink square glasses, a plaid skirt, pink sneakers and her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Two strands had escaped the tight hold of the band in her hair on each side of her face right in front of her ears. She had a long sleeve white button up shirt covered by a black lorax tee-shirt and an olive blazer. Sherlock saw Jim staring intently at her.

"Just had to be dancing." Sherlock mumbled before he slipped through the crowd and up to Margo. He put his arms around her waist and began swaying her hips to the music. She squeaked in surprise before he spun her around. She laughed with glee as they danced together.

"You Fag!" Yelled Jim as he stormed over.

"Jim." Margo gasped in Sherlock's arms.

"Jealous?" Sherlock remarked with a smirk.

"What why would I be jealous?" Jim sputtered.

"You're jealous because people like me but no one likes you." Sherlock said calmly. He knew the punch was coming, the red in Jim's face, the rush of wind, the intake of breath, she gasp of the crowd. Sherlock shut his eyes and prepared for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see John's hand clutching Jim's wrist. His clenched fist was inches from Sherlock's face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"Get off me you fag!" Jim yelled as he ripped his hand away.

"That's right, I have a disease." John said with a smirk.

"Let's see if it spreads." Sherlock said before he grabbed Jim by the head and pushed their mouths together. John stifled a laugh as Jim pulled away screaming. He ran away crying as everyone just stood there staring. "Pick your jaw up off the floor." Sherlock said casually before taking John's hand and walking away.

"I feel as though I should be jealous. My boyfriend was dancing with another girl." John said with a wounded look for Sherlock. The taller boy sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" Sherlock asked a bit begrudgingly.

"No that's fine." John said with a melodramatic sadness to him. Sherlock repressed a growl and pulled Jon back to the dance floor. He put his arms around John's neck and rested them on his shoulders. John, with his arms around Sherlock's waist was being led by the raven haired boy to the music. After the dance ended Sherlock volunteered to get drinks. John was making his way off the dance floor when someone put their arms around him. John could tell it was a man but didn't struggle just yet. He felt hands move to his hips and begin swaying them back and forth to the music while grinding them against his own hips. John looked up to find a boy maybe a year older, with his head thrown back and his lips parted. Even over the noise and hum drum of the party John could hear small moans and could feel the man's reaction as it pressed itself against John's legs. Suddenly with a loud thud the man was on the floor and John was being dragged away. When they were out front of the house they finally stopped. "Thanks for the whole saving me bit." John said with a small smile to Sherlock whose face was flushed.

"It wasn't for you." Sherlock said a bit more forcefully than absolutely necessary.

"Then why?" John asked as curiosity peaked his interest.

"I'm weird about sharing." Sherlock said and they both began laughing.


End file.
